Vol1/Chapter29/Spellfire
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29290311 |chapternumwp=542611911 }} Section heading Igneel determines that the time has come to leave Natsu's body and fight . He breaks the news to Kai who pleads with him not to go. He makes Kai promise to take care of Natsu once he is born. He promises the boy that they will see each other again if not in this life then in the . Igneel turns his attention back to the events that are happening outside and he feels Natsu's distress as he feels a strange magic invading their space, then he hears Kai whimper. He sees a phantasmal hand grab Kai and try to pull him out. He yells at Kai to unmake himself like he did during explosions but the boy is unable to do so. Igneel manages to weaken the hand's hold on Kai and orders him to fly away. Kai is confused and scared and Igneel tells him not to worry about it, he will take care of it. He lets the hand pull him instead and readies himself to face Tiamat. Natsu's pain stops but all around him everyone is screaming in panic and then Natsu heard Igneel's voice yelling at Tiamat that he is the one that she wants and to leave Kai out of it. Gray grabs Natsu and holds him protectively. Natsu tries to ask Igneel who Kai is before he passes out. Zeref casts his Immobiliy Spell the second he sees Igneel. He makes his way towards the dragon stopping to look at Natsu, Gray and Tiamat before settling on the red dragon. He accuses Igneel of allowing Tiamat to hurt Natsu. Igneel points out that Zeref had been the one who demanded that he not interfere. Zeref yells that he was supposed to keep Natsu safe. He claims that he would have protected Natsu if he had been there with Igneel pointing out that Zeref had done nothing on Tenrou when he'd had the chance. They continue bickering for a while. Igneel points out that Acnologia is coming and they need to figure out what to do about Tiamat. Zeref says that they should just let her take the kid and go as she had already promised to leave Natsu alone. Igneel points out that the kid is his nephew and deserves his protection but Zeref doesn't see it that way as he is the product of a rape. Igneel tells him that Kai looks just like Natsu. He pleads with Zeref to give up his plans and tell Natsu who he is so that they can be a family again. He tells him that Natsu still feels a connection to him and he wants to understand why, wants to know more about him. When he sees that Zeref is listening he reminds him that Kai is a demigod, a being more powerful than E.N.D can ever hope to be. If he lets Tiamat have him he can become a problem for Zeref later on. He then tells Zeref that Kai has the potential to lift his curse once he masters his godly powers. Igneel says that Kai knows who he is as he found a way to get into all of Natsu's memories, even the ones that were sealed. But the most important factor that Zeref is ignoring is that Natsu wants his son and is willing to die for him which would destroy all of Zeref's plans. Zeref asks Igneel about the Soul Binding and he explains that Natsu and Gray's souls are now bound together and if Zeref goes through with his plans all 3 of them will die but if he helps save Kai all of them can live instead. Zeref decides he's willing to wait a while longer if there is a chance that his curse can be lifted and agrees to help. He can't kill her as she is immortal but he can weaken her. He stacks 4 spells that will hit Tiamat as soon as he releases his Immobilization Magic. The spells hit Tiamat as she is still invisible causing confusion amongst the mages as they can hear her shouts of rage but can't see her. She finally appears as she is hit by Law. Silver tries to keep up with everything going on with Natsu and Gray but it's too much for him to process so they focus on moving an unconscious Natsu to safety. They head towards the other dragon slayers who are looking at Igneel with awe. Gray asks Wendy to check Natsu. She finds nothing wrong with him but notes that the baby is agitated. Igneel places himself in front of the dragon slayers, protecting them from Tiamat who is looking much worse after being hit by Zeref's spells. Tiamat changes into her dragon form as Igneel waits for her to make the first move. She demands her son but Igneel refuses. She asks him if he really thinks that he can deny her what she wants to which he asks what happened to her to make her this way. They begin to argue with Igneel trying to convince her to forget the mistakes of the past and help them defeat Acnologia. She refuses interested only in getting her child and leaving the island cube. Natsu awakens and interrupts their discussion to ask questions. Igneel scolds him like a child hurting Natsu's feelings. Gray explains that the dragon is only trying to protect him and the child. Acnologia's screech is heard and all of the remaining dragon slayers begin to feel strangely. A strange light is seen emanating from all of them as the remaining dragons come out of their slayer's bodies. The dragons move behind Igneel after looking at their children briefly. The dragons take to the air and Igneel orders the other four dragons to go fight Acnologia while he takes care of Tiamat. Igneel and Tiamat fight in the air both inflicting damage on the other. Igneel manages to render one of her heads useless while she blindsides him with 4 breath attacks. Igneel falls to the ground and Natsu runs to him feeding him fire. The other dragon slayers attack Tiamat trying to keep her away from Igneel but they are not effective. Tiamat looks at Natsu hungrily and prepares a kill spell to use on Igneel. Natsu begins to shake and convulse. Blood seeps out of his nose and mouth and something else comes out of him. As Tiamat readies her kill spell a small ghostly red dragon flies towards Igneel just as the spell was going to hit the Fire Dragon King. The small dragon's body becomes illuminated with an outline of blue flame. He held out his claw like a lightning rod and collects all the magical energy contained in Tiamat's spell. He redirects it to Tiamat in a burst of blue flame. To her surprise even though she is immune to fire magic the spell manages to inflict damage. She looks at the small dragon in disbelief and asks him how it is possible that he has . Igneel scolds Kai for not listening to him. Kai replies that he could not let Tiamat hurt him. He had absorbed more energy than his body could handle and he fell to the ground with a loud thud his body immediately changing into that of a ghostly small boy with pink hair. Natsu immediately recognizes the boy from the dream and run towards him with Gray right behind him. The boy sees him before he passes out and calls him Father. Magic Used In This Chapter: Zeref: * * * } Natsu: * Tiamat: * Category:Vol1 Chapters